


christmas cat-astrophe

by jjokkiri



Series: 12 days of jjokkiristmas [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, bffs!wonhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Everyone in Minhyuk’s friend circle shared their company with a catboy. Minhyuk didn’t really get the hype around it, but Hoseok gifts him a catboy for Christmas and he really can’t say he hates him.





	christmas cat-astrophe

_“So,”_ Lee Minhyuk started, scrutinizing his best friend with disapproval glinting dangerously in his eyes. He tore his eyes away after the quick glare, and his footsteps were slow as he circled around his coffee table with the game control behind his back. His irritation almost seemed to be seeping into the way he paced around his living room with his brows furrowed. Then, after a moment of silent pacing, Minhyuk halted his footsteps and turned his head to look at the dark-haired man who was seated on his sofa.

Throwing the PS4 controller onto the sofa behind his best friend, the dark-blue haired man arched an eyebrow and shifted his weight onto his left leg, crossing his arms over his chest and stared down at the cheeky black-haired man sitting on the sofa. His best friend, Shin Hoseok, stared right back at him with the brightest, most innocent eyes—the older man still hadn’t dropped the PS4 controller in his hands, despite Minhyuk having turned the game system off as soon as Hoseok’s off-handed remark about his Christmas gift had struck him by surprise (or maybe, unwanted shock). And from the look on Hoseok’s face, Minhyuk almost found it in himself to not be _completely_ annoyed with his best friend.

And perhaps, if this were under any other circumstance, if Hoseok wasn’t _Hoseok_ but rather someone else, then perhaps they would have shriveled away and hid in a corner—preferably apologizing profusely—when they met with Mi3nhyuk’s terrifying glare. But, unfortunately for Minhyuk, Hoseok _was_ Hoseok and he didn’t even flinch upon making eye contact with his fuming best friend. And he _almost_ could reason with himself that it would be absolutely ridiculous to demote Hoseok from _best friend_ status, just because of something like this. _Not that_ this _wasn’t a big deal to begin with, of course._

“You’re telling me that you got me—I’m sorry— _what_ for Christmas?”

Hoseok grinned at him, shrugging his shoulders, “I got you a companion,” he replied, simply.

“What _kind_ of _companion?_ ” Minhyuk pressed, despite already knowing the answer to the question. With every passing second of staring into Hoseok’s _innocent_ face, it felt more and more like Hoseok was taking a feather and gently dusting it across all of his nerves—not pushing his buttons, but threatening to do so, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Hoseok bat his lashes, innocently, “Just like Kihyun,” he said, “But, I think he looks a lot more like he’s your type.”

Minhyuk scoffed at the response.

 _Kihyun_ —that was Hoseok’s personal _companion_ , as the older man insisted to call him. Minhyuk didn’t really get the whole interest that the world had in having their time accompanied with a half-human and half-cat hybrid _thing_. All of his friends seemed to have some kind of obsession with accompanying themselves with human hybrids. In his most honest opinion, Kihyun was very nice. Whenever Minhyuk came over, he made them snacks, but it always threw Minhyuk off when he noticed that the other boy had a pair of fluffy grey ears atop his head (sometimes, hidden in his ash brown locks) and a long, fluffy tail.

But, the whole point was that: _Minhyuk didn’t have any interest in being accompanied by a cat hybrid. He didn’t_ like _them._

“What do you _mean_ , _my type?_ ” he barked, “You know I don’t get the whole hype about these non-human companions.”

“You can’t call them non-human. They’re half-human,” Hoseok remarked, matter-of-factly. Minhyuk rolled his eyes at him.

“Isn’t there some law against forcing a hybrid into someone’s care without their permission? Is it even legal to make me take care of a hybrid, when I had no idea that this was going to be _happening?_ ” Minhyuk exclaimed. Then, deflating a little bit when Hoseok’s lips twisted into a displeased pout (Minhyuk swore that Hoseok picked that up from the slightly adorable catboy whom he lived with), “Can’t you take him back? Like, a gift return?”

 _“A gift return,”_ Hoseok repeated, frowning.

“Yeah?” he confirmed, tone turning soft and a little less confident.

“It doesn’t work like that, Minhyuk. You know that they’re not someone you buy and can return, right? They’re deserving of a loving home, unlike the shelters they’re kept in, when there’s no one who wants to take them in.” Hoseok frowned at him, “It wouldn’t hurt to give him a chance, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk sighed, not responding to his best friend’s insistent answer.

Then, sighing, Hoseok ran his fingers through his own hair, “Listen, if you really don’t like him that much, then he can come live with me and Kihyun. We’ll take care of him—but, you don’t need to be so mean about it. You know that Kihyun gets uncomfortable around you, when you get like this, too. Hybrids are just as much human as we are. Just because they have an extra set of ears and a tail doesn’t mean that they have any less human rights that we do.”

Shifting his eyes to stare at Hoseok, Minhyuk groaned. Flopping onto the sofa and picking up the PS4 controller again, Minhyuk rolled his eyes into the back of his skull, dramatically, and turned the television back on. Hoseok watched him, eyes bright—obviously catching onto the fact that Minhyuk was slowly giving in, because he realized that there really wasn’t anything he could do about the decision that Hoseok already made for him.

In reality, Minhyuk had every right to be angry at his best friend, but Hoseok was always too good at wheedling himself out of sticky situations, and Minhyuk had the softest spot for his best friend. It seemed they worked in funny ways, because the older man could do anything ridiculous and Minhyuk wouldn’t be able to stay angry at him for it.

“So, you’re going to talk _human rights_ to me,” Minhyuk said, frowning. Hoseok crossed his arms over his chest, nodding his head. “Don’t I have a human right to not have to take care of a hybrid against my own free will?”

Hoseok frowned, “They’re perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. It’s not like you’re going to have to change your whole lifestyle to accommodate them. They just need a friend, most of the time. After all, you’ve always wanted a cat and you’re allergic—this is the perfect kind of compromise.”

“I’m sure you and Kihyun _aren’t_ _just_ friends,” Minhyuk snapped, though there was no venom in his voice. Hoseok’s cheeks flushed and he turned his head away.

“This isn’t about me and Kihyun,” he replied. Then, clearing his throat, Hoseok continued, “Just, promise me that you’ll be nice to him when he comes home? I just want you to give hybrids a chance. You’re always so mean to them, and there’s no other way to learn to love something than to live with it for a while.”

“Sounds like you describing how we met in university,” Minhyuk remarked. Hoseok punched his arm with a pout on his lips. The dark-blue haired man clutched the spot where he’d been hit, hissing softly.

“You learned to love me, quickly,” Hoseok said.

“I don’t make any promises that I’m going to like him,” Minhyuk told him.

Hoseok beamed.

“No worries,” he said. And just as Minhyuk turned confused eyes to the older man (because he’d definitely thought that Hoseok would be insistent that he needed to like the hybrid that was being shoved into his care), Hoseok finished his statement with a grin. _“You’re going to love him.”_

 

 

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Minhyuk groaned, when he stepped into his apartment, several days later, to see a cute boy sitting on the floor, staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Minhyuk turned the key and let the door fall shut behind him as he took in the appearance of the boy in front of him. Had he not received a text from Hoseok that declared that his gift had been delivered, then maybe he would have shrieked and attempted to attack the boy on the floor.

But, he was perfectly aware of what he was going to be coming home to. It didn’t mean that he was prepared for it at all. All it meant was that he knew, from the moment he left his mother’s place, that he would be coming home to see a catboy in his house. He’d really been thinking that Hoseok was kidding about the whole _gifting him a catboy for Christmas_ thing, but when he looked at the boy sitting on the floor with wide, innocent eyes, it only proved itself to be realer than he could even begin to comprehend.

The boy was cute—pretty pink and thin lips curved into a small, shy smile and dark eyes. Still lingering by the doorway, Minhyuk took his time to take in the catboy’s appearance and try to map out why Hoseok would ever think that the boy on the floor would definitely be _his_ type. Minhyuk wasn’t even sure that he had a type to begin with, and if that was the case, then he was sure that Hoseok couldn’t tell him what his type was— _right?_

His eyes ran down the catboy’s features, and after a moment, the boy looked away from his gaze with cheeks lightly dusted in pink; _shy_. Minhyuk felt his heart twinge with a warmth at the sight, but he quickly swallowed and shook his head— _he wasn’t going to develop a soft spot for the catboy._ He was going to hold his head high and make Hoseok take care of the catboy after all of this was over, and then he wouldn’t need to worry about it anymore. _And_ he’d get to prove a point to Hoseok that he really didn’t like catboys and there was nothing that was going to be able to change his mind, no matter how hard Hoseok tried.

But, with another glance to the catboy, Minhyuk exhaled a suffering sigh when he noticed the large blue ribbon tied around the boy’s neck in a neat, cute bow. Minhyuk stepped away from the door and knelt down in front of the boy, brows furrowing and his hands gently reaching for the ribbon.

“ _Oh,_ who put this on you?” he murmured, rolling his eyes. When his hands touched the fabric of the blue ribbon, the boy’s eyes raised to meet with his and, for a second, Minhyuk’s breath caught in the back of his throat when his eyes locked with wide, innocent eyes and his mind registered the innocently flushed cheeks of the catboy.

He wasn’t expecting the deep voice to leave the boy’s lips.

“Kihyun hyung,” he replied, quietly. Minhyuk could see his tail swishing slowly behind him, “And Hoseok hyung. They said you liked blue and that it looks cute on me.”

The boy looked down and toyed with the end of the ribbon, shifting a little on the floor and then biting down on his lower lip with slight concern. He glanced at Minhyuk again, before his lashes fluttered and he stared down at the floor, hand stilling in its motion of playing with the end of the ribbon.

“Do you think it looks cute on me?” he asked, softly—so softly that Minhyuk might have missed it completely, if he weren’t completely entranced by the way the hybrid moved so shyly under his gaze.

The question struck him by surprise and he opened and closed his mouth, slowly, unsure of how to respond. But, when he looked back up at the boy’s earnest eyes, he couldn’t help but utter a helpless answer.

“I-it... _does_ ,” he admitted, weakly. And the smile on the boy’s lips spread so widely that Minhyuk swore his eyes were sparkling. The dark-blue haired man wheezed softly, and turned his head away.

_Perhaps, trying to hate the catboy was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be._

 

 

 

The catboy’s name was Changkyun. He was a lot shyer than all of the catboys whom Minhyuk had met before—he was quieter and less forward about everything he wanted. He was nothing like Hyunwoo’s catboy, Hyungwon, who jumped at the snack cupboards whenever he wanted anything without Hyunwoo’s permission, or stole popcorn from the bowl before they were preparing to watch a movie. And if Minhyuk were to compare, then he would have to say that Changkyun didn’t have nearly as much energy as Hyunwoo’s other catboy, Jooheon. Changkyun was much too quiet for him to be anything like Jooheon. But, he was also nothing quite like Hoseok’s catboy, Kihyun, who spoke up about everything that displeased him, seeking compromise, and insisted on cleaning the apartment for hours (but, maybe Minhyuk couldn’t judge that yet, because he liked to think that Hoseok needed Kihyun to behave in such a way, as he was such a damned slob).

Changkyun patiently sat on the sofa, alone, until Minhyuk felt bad about ignoring his presence and moved to start a conversation with him. Minhyuk had been certain that catboys were supposed to be a lot clingier than what he was given. Perhaps, this was why Hoseok told him that he’d love his catboy, but then again, Minhyuk _swore_ he didn’t like catboys, at all. (Yet, at the same time, when he glanced at Changkyun and offered the boy a strawberry, his eyes lit up and a small dimple indented his cheek and Minhyuk’s heart skipped a beat.)

“So, how... old are you?” Minhyuk asked, unsure of himself. He wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to speaking to a catboy—this wasn’t like speaking to Kihyun, whom he was so used to being around. He glanced at Changkyun’s expression, then, as a quick afterthought, he added, “Do catboys have ages?”

Changkyun laughed from behind the cup of milk that Minhyuk had handed him, before he sat down on the sofa. “Of course,” he answered, voice still soft. And Minhyuk found himself still surprised at how deep the boy’s voice sounded for someone with such a soft face. “We’re just like you, we just have ears and a tail. I’m twenty-two.”

“Twenty-two,” Minhyuk repeated, staring at the boy. “ _Uh,_ I’m twenty-five.”

“That’s nice,” Changkyun told him, pursing his lips. There was obvious thought in the boy’s eyes and Minhyuk realized that he was trying to keep the conversation going. “Do you work?”

Minhyuk nodded, dumbly, “I work from home. I do... marketing stuff.”

Changkyun’s eyes brightened, “Like, with a computer?”

Another dumb nod.

“That’s so cool,” Changkyun gushed, his eyes crinkling at the corners with the way his smile stretched across his cheeks. Minhyuk suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy.

They end up talking for hours, about everything—things about themselves and every useless fact in the world. Minhyuk lost track of time when he found himself counting how many times he could make Changkyun’s dimples press into his cheeks when he smiled brightly in response to something stupid that Minhyuk said. Not watching the clock and letting time pass as it pleased, they talked until Changkyun was rubbing his eyes and the stars were beginning to move away from the curtain of clouds, outside of Minhyuk’s window.

“Are you tired?” he asked, softly.

He’d forgotten about his whole plan to neglect the catboy with how absorbed into speaking to him, he’d become. Changkyun nodded, lips pursing into a small pout as he shifted to curl up against Minhyuk’s side. The dark-blue haired man froze, staring down at the soft, ash-coloured ears atop Changkyun’s head. The catboy’s tail curled around his arm and he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

And he found himself confused—unsure of what to do in response to the boy cuddling up against him.

Changkyun turned his head, looking up at Minhyuk with innocent eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked, softly. “Am I making you uncomfortable, if I do this?”

Shaking his head quickly, Minhyuk blinked at the younger man, trying to piece his words together. If he were in his right mind, then he’d never make such a wild suggestion, but there was something about the way Changkyun’s eyes innocently shimmered under the bright light that had his heart clenching with affection.

“ _Maybe_... maybe, you’d rather me lay down with you, if you want to take a nap?” he suggested, the confusion still evident in his tone. Changkyun’s eyes brightened at the suggestion.

That was how he found himself laying down on his cramped sofa with the catboy curled up in his arms—nuzzled against his neck and practically laying on top of him, because of the lack of the space on the sofa.

Changkyun’s tail wrapped around his body, and it tickled a little bit, but it had warmth spreading across his chest when a soft purr left the boy’s lips.

_(And truthfully, it takes Changkyun under twenty-four hours to have Minhyuk completely infatuated with him—so much, that he never wanted to let him go, much less give him up to Hoseok. But he would never lose his pride and dare to ever admit that to Hoseok.)_

**Author's Note:**

> It's only day two and I'm already running behind schedule. Wheezes. I swear I'll post all twelve.


End file.
